Set Fire to the Rain
by letsfindKaytee
Summary: Now 18 year old Renesmee battles life, love, and friendship to keep her family safe as best as she can. Little does she know, being a half-vampire isn't all its cut out to be. :Really bad at summaries; give it a chance!:
1. Get up, Get out

**PreFace**

* * *

><p>Life isn't what everyone expects it to be. It could be complicated, easy, or in my case, confusing. My name is Renesmee Cullen and I am a half-vampire. Yeah, half. Not full like my mother or father. I think of myself as a freak while others think I'm unique. I'm in love with a werewolf named Jacob. Which is odd because he was once in love with my mom. Anyway, here is my story…<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up early on a Tuesday morning to the clatter of Bella rummaging through the refrigerator to find me something to make for my birthday breakfast. Joy. I hated birthdays just as much as she had when she was a human, yet she will go to the end of the earth to set up a perfect party for me. Not to mention Alice. Oh gosh, Alice.<p>

I went to my personal bathroom and turned on the shower, waiting for the water to warm up before I got in. I started to go through my text messages only to find that every single person in my contact list sent me a happy birthday text. Rolling my eyes, I sent back only a few "thank yous" and stepped into the shower.

I walked into the kitchen only to find Bella covered in flour from the pancakes she was making for me.

"You know, I wouldn't of minded cereal." I laughed.

"Its your birthday, and I'm making you pancakes. Here, try them." She handed me a stack that only Jacob could finish. I looked at her, and she took some off my plate, realizing that Jacob wasn't here yet. "Sorry sweetie." She said.

"Its okay, where's dad?" I asked, stuffing my face with the amazing food.

"He went to hunt with Emmett and Carlisle. He got bored."

"Hm, odd. Dad bored? Oh well. I'm going to go get dressed for the "party" at the main house." I said, drinking the rest of my orange juice.

When I got to my room I called my best friend Leila and asked her to come over to help me pick out what I should wear to the party. In an instant she was here. She wasn't a vampire or anything like that, but she was Seth's imprint.

"Okay! Now, what we need to do first is your hair, and your makeup, then your clothes, OH and maybe your eyebrows because they look like you haven't done them in ages. Oops! Did I offend you?"

"Em, no but -"

"GOOD! Okay, now, lets get started, oh gosh, do you want to get some coffee first? You look tired! Lets run to the coffee shop, yeah run! Lets go!"

She ran out of my bedroom door and the front door. I just sat there with a smirk on my face with my arms crossed. She poked her head into the doorway.

"You forgot to come with me!" she screeched.

I laughed and told her that I wasn't in the mood for coffee. I never was a big fan of it anyway. Instead, she asked Bella to make her some as she rummaged through my huge wardrobe. Sometimes I wonder if she was Alice's sister somehow. Not vampire of course.

After 3 hours of trying on clothes, and 3 hours of constructive criticism from Leila, she finally picked out a decent outfit. A purple top with sequins around the waist, in the form of a belt, and black skinny jeans with black flats.

"I envy you," she said, looking down at her feet. "You just light up a room. Hell, you could be dressed as a hobo and still be stunning."

I walked over and sat on the bed, Bella coming in to refresh Leila's coffee.

"Its not as great as it seems. I mean, I know I'm not fully a vampire, but its still difficult." I said, snapping on my diamond bracelet Edward got me last year, on my actual seventeenth birthday. I have looked older than my actual age for a long time, so today didn't seem any different.

"I would _die _to be like your family. To look like you, to smell like you, to live forever like you will. I mean, I'm going to be 80 years old one day on my deathbed, and you will still look like you do today! How is that going to look on me? Or Seth.. Oh god. I'll die and he will be a mess!" She started hyperventilating, tears streaming down her cheeks. I walked over and hugged her.

"That's a long time from now. You have nothing to worry about." I quickly thought of good times me and her have had over the years, and touched her cheek. She calmed down immediately.

"I love you. You are the best friend ever." She said.

I pointed to the locket around our necks. "Forever."

* * *

><p><strong>Oki Doki, now, this is my very first fanfiction! Any advice or suggestions would be helpful. I have a good plot in mind for the story, but I need ideas ! Thanks ! <strong>

-Kaytee


	2. A Birthday Suprise

"Hey Dad." I greeted Edward as Leila and I were heading over to the main house.

"Hey sweetie. Hello Leila." He smiled. He always liked Leila, as well as the rest of the family. Especially Alice, probably because of her taste in fashion and shopping and all that other glorious things they do. I only go when I feel like it. Which is seldom.

"Off to the house I presume?" Edward questioned, as he kissed Bella on the forehead.

"Yeah, I suppose. We're going to walk," I started.

"And by walk she means running so fast that she messes up my hair in the process. Yes, a walk would be lovely Ness." She laughed as she walked out of the cottage.

"Be careful darling, your mother and I will be over in a few." Edward said. He kissed my forehead and I joined Leila outside. She was farther away from the cottage. I ran up to her in an instant.

"Ready to go?" I asked her. She just stared in front of her.

"Leila?" I asked, shaking her. She didn't budge. "You're scaring me, stop. Lets go."

It was then I looked where she was looking. That's when I saw her. A beautiful woman staring down Leila, blood red eyes locked. She looked like a spitting image of Leila, but with red hair.

"Shit! Leila! Snap out of it! Lets go! Please!" I shook her trying to snap her back into reality. "Leila! Damnit answer me!" I slapped her but she didn't move. The woman was charging after us now, snarling as she closed in on us.

I picked up Leila and ran for the cottage at full speed. When I looked back, she was right on my heels.

"Dad!" I screamed as loud as I could, again and again.

He stepped out of the cottage in his attack formation, ready to charge at the mysterious woman lunging for my best friend. I guessed that he had read both mine and Leila's minds.

"Get her inside, now!" He yelled at me. I was scared out of my mind. I couldn't comprehend that I was going to be the reason for my best friends death.

It was then I heard a howl. 'Jacob.' I thought to myself.

"She's gone. Jacob and Seth are here." Edward said, dusting himself off.

Leila snapped back into reality, gasping for air as she looked around.

"Wha- what the hell happened? Did I fall asleep?" She saw Seth, reaching for her, trying to embrace her. She shrugged him off, shaking violently.

"What did she do to you sweetie?" Bella asked her, stroking her hair.

"I saw things, terrible things, then her face, but it looked like my face. Only she had red eyes and hair. Oh gosh, it was horrible." Seth sat next to her, hugging her and showing her all kinds of affection. It was then I realized Jacob was here.

"Jacob," I started to apologize for not acknowledging him before.

"S'okay, she's your friend and she almost got killed. Its understandable Ness." He smiled my favorite smile, and I kissed him.

"Do you want me to take you home? I'm sure you're in no mood for a party." Bella asked.

"No, it's Nessie's party, and I'm not going to miss it. I'm sure that woman won't come around again after Edward faced her. Let's go."

We got to the house which was decorated with balloons, streamers, and a sign that said 'It's A Girl!'. My facial expression must have been hilarious, because Emmett was cracking up laughing.

"Ha-ha, very funny Uncle Emmett." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry about that, he has a pretty bad sense of humor when it comes to birthday parties." Rosalie said.

"It's okay, but can we take it down? I don't think I'm going to be having a baby anytime soon." As I said that, Edward snarled at Jacob. I shrugged the thought of Jacob thinking about children off.

Emmett fell to the floor hysterically laughing then, when Gram Esme came in.

"Knock it off Emmett. Happy birthday Ness!" She screeched and hugged me tight.

"Thanks Gram." I hugged her back.

I walked over to the couch as the family greeted Leila. I smiled at her as she looked like she was comfortable and happy. Alice walked over to her and complimented her attire, convincing her that after the party was over, she wanted to take her shopping in France.

"France?" I asked. She smacked herself in the forehead.

"Crap Ness! I didn't know you were here! If I could drink I'd say I should have had a V8!" She exclaimed. "That's my birthday present to you, to take you and Leila to France on a shopping spree!"

Both mine and Leila's eyes lit up, smiling from ear to ear. I've never been to France before, but I've heard its beautiful from what Bella and Edward have told me from past experiences.

"Thank you Aunt Alice! That's great!" I said, joining the group hug.

An hour passed and it was time for me to open my gifts. One was from Alice, a bright red gown, with glitter shining all around it.

"Can I try it on real fast?" I said, bouncy. Alice gestured to her bedroom up the stairs.

The dress looked a little big, but when I put it on, almost immediately the dress fit to my shape. I walked closer to the mirror and saw that the glitter flowed off and disappeared when it touch the floor.

"It's like magic," I breathed.

I walked down the staircase, and saw everyone's eyes light up. Especially Jacob, but he looked more nervous than anything. I decided to shrug it off. It was probably nothing. Edward took my hand and led me down the rest of the stairs.

"Ness, Jacob needs to ask you a very important question." He said.

Jacob walked forward and took my hand from Edwards.

"Renesmee," he started. I started shaking. "You're my imprint, from the moment I saw you, I knew that you were my everything. You're the only person that can make my heart beat faster and slower at the same time…"

"Hey, no movie reference lines. You watched the Hot Chick too much." Emmett interrupted. Esme slapped his arm. I was kind of glad he did interrupt; I needed to quickly get my thoughts together.

"I want the start of the rest of our lives to begin now, as you as my fiancé. Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you make me the happiest man in the world, and marry me?" He got down on his knee and pulled out a small black box and opened it. The ring was beautiful. It was similar to the one Bella had, but smaller, and in the middle was a blue diamond, that changed color when the light hit it.

"Jacob-" I stuttered.


	3. You're my what?

"Jacob, yes. Absolutely yes!" He picked me up and kissed me as tears ran down my face. Bella had a smile on her face and even Edward did too.

Emmett had a look of horror, I thought it was him smelling the stench of Jacob and Seth but surely he has gotten use to the smell. Edwards eyes got wide and he rushed to the window.

"What's wrong?" Asked Carlisle.

"Someone is coming," said Edward," I smell and hear them."

My whole family got into attack mode and Jacob and Seth took off their shirts, to get ready to go into wolf form, and ran outside. Leila was shaking.

"Its that girl! She's coming back for me!"

I tried to calm her down, but there was no use.

"Follow me," said Alice, "You both can sit in my room until we have this situation settled."

About 20 minuets passed, and Leila was a little calmer.

Jacob opened the door, pale, almost as pale as me.

"Leila, you're needed downstairs." he said. I looked at him like he was crazy. I could smell her and who ever was with her downstairs.

"No, absolutely not. I'm not risking her." I said, standing in front of her.

"Ness, trust me. Please." He said.

I gave in, he used his little mind trick on me.

"I'm standing in front of her the whole time." I protested.

"Stubborn." He mumbled. I ignored it and rolled my eyes as we walked down the steps.

The woman's eyes lit up like she had just seen an angel, and yet I still couldn't get over how much she looked like Leila.

"My baby, my sweet baby girl." She said,

"What!" Leila and I said together.

"I am Alliaria," she started, "Leila, I am your mother."

My stomach dropped and I'm guessing hers did too.

"That's impossible." Leila said, "My mother died a year after I was born by a drive-by shooting."

Alliaria stepped closer to Leila, I protested.

"You tried to kill her earlier." I said. "And now you want me to believe you're her mother?"

"I will explain." Alliaria said. "About 17 years ago, I was driving with my husband and Leila to dinner. We drove through this dangerous neighborhood because the roads were closed." She sat down, continuing her story.

"It was dark, and our car wasn't recognizable to the residents there. So they shot at us. They missed Mark, and you of course, but they got me. Right through the chest." Leila started to cry.

"Mark took me to the hospital, but there was nothing doctors could do to stop my bleeding. I wasn't conscious, so they pronounced me dead. I wanted to be. But there was this one doctor, brown hair and pale skin who knew I was alive. He told me, 'This will hurt, but you will be just fine,' and bit my neck."

She got up and looked at me to get permission to see Leila. I nodded and stepped aside.

She held Leila's hand, and looked at her in the eyes. "I have been waiting so long to see you again."

Leila, now uncontrollably crying hugged Alliaria, "I have a mother, I have a mother!" She chanted over and over.

Jacob put his arm around me and smiled.

Esme stepped forward, "Who is the gentleman with you?" She guestured over to a tall man, with brown hair.

"I am Allan, I am the doctor who saved Alliaria's life. I came here to approve her story if any of you had doubts." He immediately looked at me. I shrugged.

"You can never be too careful when it comes to your best friend."


End file.
